I'll always be yours
by pepsilover20
Summary: Part 1-Leaving someone behind is tough, but when someone makes you forget about that person, everything is more than okay. The wounds are more than fixed. Female/female. AJ&kaitlyn Part 2-After AJ and Celeste get married, they adopt a kid that John and Nikki gave up. They go through drama, and fluff (romance) in there lives).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! :D I DO NOT OWN WWE. Read and review please. I'll try to update as much as I can with new chapters. Enjoy! :D #AJ & Kaitlyn

Chapter 1:

"Tell me the truth, Phil!".

"Are you really gonna believe all those rumors? Why are you paying attention to those assholes?!".

"It's not a rumor if you get caught kissing another girl! Who is she? And din't tell me its a friend, helping out another friend! Is she one of your bimbos?! Is she your fuck buddy?!". A livid AJ yells.

Phil just clenches his jaw. "AJ..."He says. His eyes show no emotion. His face has no expression. "I never loved you. I never wanted you. All you're to me is just another woman I wanted to have sex with. Another woman I never gave a damn about".

All the Wrestlers and Divas starred at them silently. Disgust for the straight edge super star has grown of dislike and hatred in there hearts and minds. How could he say that to her? What kind of a man would be that hurtful to the woman who did everything under the sun, to make him happy. Tears start to form around AJ's eyes. "Phil...I loved you. I..."

AJ was speechless. She felt her heart rip to pieces. After all the fun times and good memories she had with him, for him to tell her it meant nothing made her feel devastated and heartbroken. She wipes away the tears that rolls down her eyes. Everyone exchanges glances at each other out of sadness. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I bothered with you". AJ walks away and goes to the Divas locker room. She closes the door and begins to sob abundantly.

A 5'6 woman follows AJ without her knowing. Everyone walks in different directions mumbling to themselves. CM Punk walks out of the arena with a smirk on his face. Kaitlyn sits next to AJ and comforts her. She wraps her arms around her as AJ cries harder than before into Kaitlyn's chest.

She says in a whisper tone"It's okay to cry. Let it out pumpkin. Let it out. I'm here for you".


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hehe, Thank you for those who followed my stories and who left kind reviews. :) That made my day. You guys are the best, I swear! Oh and if you want we can trade. You read and review my storie(s) and I'll do the same for know how it goes...Keep the reviews piled on! Please. X

Aj's p.o.v.  
For the past few days I've been avoiding everybody.

I got several text messages and voice mails from my closest friends such as Dolph, Big e, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan, and a few other wrestlers and divas I'm also close with.

I feel bad for not texting or calling them back, but right now I need my space and I also need my chickbuster, kaitlyn.

So I decided to text her.

From Aj: Hey, are you busy? :p

From kaite: No, why?.

From Aj: Can you come over?

From Kaite: Are you okay?

From Aj: Not exactly. I just miss you! :(

From katie: I miss you tons! I'm on my way to your hotel room. Which room are you staying at?

From Aj: Room 335.

From Katie: Mkay! See you in a couple minutes.

I know it's been a few days since I been this happy but knowing that she is coming to see me is making me have butterflies.

Re-reading those last two text messages, I smile big. I'm pretty much blushing like a school girl crushing on, a cute boy.

I hear a knock on the door. I squeal happily and skip to the door. Once I see her Kaitlyn, attacks me with a HUGE hug and closes the door.

We cuddled each other.

We just lay in my bed as I'm curled around her. "How you feeling?". She asks.

"Like crap. But with you I'm...I'm not as sad as I was".

"Hun, you can call me over anytime. I won't be going anywhere".

We lied together just talking and eventually we fell asleep. Once I woke up I see Kate still asleep. Not trying to be a creepy person I silently watch her sleep. Everything right now feels perfect.

I get some root beer from the fridge and see her just now starting to wake up and stretch. I smile at her. "You thirsty?". I ask.

She smiles back. "Yeah". I hand one of my cans of root beer and we sit together watching some movie on HBO.

I secretly put my hand on hers. Part of me feels like I'm betraying Phil in a way but from what I've been reading online, he is currently dating Melina. Screw him.

I then try to intertwine my fingers with hers and she does the looks at me and tries to kiss me. I give her a small kiss on the cheek.

I can't help but stare at her.

"What?". Kate says softly.

"You're just too damn beautiful. That's what". I say as I smirk.

"You're adorable you know that?".

"I try my best". I say with a smile.

I don't need Phil. And I don't need kate. I WANT kate.

And as of this moment I have her.

Kaitlyn's p.o.v.  
Something wants to explode inside me.

I just want to look her in her eyes and tell Aj that I been crazy about her.

I just want to tell her that I'm in love with her. But the only thing I can do is let it work its self out. But if me spending time with Aj is a chance, then I'll take it, because...I want to show her how much she means to me.

"Hey, katie? Thanks for being here for me".

"I'll always be here for you no matter what. As long as I see that pretty smile of yours, I won't have to break anyone's face".

Aj giggled and linked her arm into my arm.

Phil is about to see that he made the biggest mistake of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: A big thank you to NerdGirl4Life for the nice reviews of this story so far. Also for giving me an idea on what to do with CM Punk for the later chapters. :D Reviews would be great. :) I can't believe Dolph Ziggler lost the battle royal for in IC title. :( Stupid WWE for burying my boy, Ziggy.

"Kaitlyn with a DDT to Natalya...She pins her...and Natalya kicks out at two and a half". Says Michael.

"This a very aggressive Kaitlyn we're seeing tonight! And this also wonderful match 6 person tag team match!". Says JBL.

"Kaitlyn tags in Dolph, as Natalya tags in CM Punk".

Both superstars exchange punches. CM Punk looks at AJ and says" Is he your man now? Are you that desperate?".He looks at Kaitlyn. "What are you looking at, fatso?". She rolls her eyes.

CM Punk turns around and Dolph gets the upper hand by hitting CM Punk with a missile drop kick from the top rope. He tags in AJ. "What in the world is she doing?!". Exclaims Michael.

As CM Punk starts to get up, she drop kicks him. She imitates Dolph by doing his wiggle and yelling "AHH!". She flips him off and tags Dolph back in. Dolph starts laughing along with Kaitlyn.

*Near end of match*

Kaitlyn spears Natalya outside the ring and Dolph is looking on in the corner". AJ puts CM Punk in the black widow

"This girl is NUTS!". Yells JBL.

"TAP OUT! YOU LIKE THAT BABY? TAP". Yells AJ.

CM Punk taps out and her, Dolph, and Kaitlyn raise there hands as the fans cheer.

They all leave CM Punk in the ring. Embarrassed.

The crowd chants loudly: "YOU TAPPED OUT". Repeatedly.

Cm Punk asks for a mic. Justin hands a mic and he says angrily... "I don't give a damn if I tapped out to some crazy bitch! Screw all of you hypocrites!". The crowd boos him and he walks out of the ring.

CM Punk's p.o.v.

I can barely think straight right now. I see AJ talking to Dolph and kaitlyn. Perfect. She has no idea who she is messing with.

I walk up to them and yell "What the hell is your problem?! What was that, AJ?".

"Calm down man!". Yelled Dolph.

I turn my head to him. "You stay out of this! This is between me and AJ! Got it?".

"Leave her out of this! Get at me, I'm a grown man!". Yells Dolph.

I ignore him and I look at her. "Answer me!".

Does she really think ignoring me is going to work?

I push her roughly and I see Kaitlyn stand in front of me.

"Don't push her!". She yells.

"Yeah?". I chuckle. "What are you going to do?".

"Trust me dude, you don't want to know. But if you want to find out...Go ahead. Push me. Push me like you did to her".

"You don't want any of this". I growl. as she looks up at me, I look down at her.

"I beg to differ. Try me. Come one". She hissed.

I see Dolph and Kaitlyn both stare at me. I nod and smile at them, in an evil way.

Kaitlyn's p.o.v.  
I hug AJ. " I won't let him push you around".

"Neither will I". Says Dolph.

"Thanks for defending me, guys. I don't why, why he acted like that". Says AJ. Kaitlyn wipes the tears from AJ's eyes.

"You guys need anything?". Asks Dolph.

"No. I think we're good". I say.

"Okay. Well if anything, text me". He gives AJ a quick hug and a fist bump to Kaitlyn. He goes to the locker room.

"I want you to stay with me". Says Kaitlyn."It's the only way I can protect you from that jerk".

"I was just about to ask". Says AJ.

"You never have to ask, babe". I smile at her and AJ gives me a sad smile.

On our way to the hotel I shower first and out on some new clothes. AJ showers after me.

I text dolph.

From Kait: What room are you in?

From Ziggy: 303. You?

From Kait: 304. Oh and when I'm not around, I need you to watch after AJ.

From Ziggy: Of course! She is like a sister to me.

From Kait: Thanks. Can I tell you something if you promise not to judge?.

From Ziggy: You know me. What's up?

From Kati: I have a big crush. On someone. It's AJ. :)

From Ziggy: Oh, nice. :D I think you two would make a good couple. Hell of alot better than her and punk. Have you told her? Or asked her out yet?

From Kait: No. I don't know when the right time is, or how. :p

From Ziggy: I got ya. We have off tomorrow so ask her tonight. I'm sure she will say yes!

From Kait: I get what you're saying. I will. And thanks again.

From Ziggy: No problem. Good luck! :D

I put my phone on the night stand and order room service for her and I.

She comes out the shower with some clothes."I just ordered us some food. It'll be on the way, soon".

"Thank goodness! I'm so hungry!".

I laughed and she did to.

This is my chance.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow, for lunch? We can tour around Europe and stuff".

Without hesitation she beamed excitedly. "YEAH!".

Her being the grown kid she can be is so cute. I'm so happy I have a date with her! I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight.

We eat our food and watch TLC 2012 on TV from the WWE network.

I text Dolph again.

From Katie: I HAVE A DATE WITH AJ! Yes! :)

From Ziggy: That's great! Hope it goes well, just don't get all Daniel Bryan on me lol.

I shake my head.

We spent the rest of the watching Wrestlemania 28 and playing Call of duty: Modern Warfare.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm switching from Melina to dating CM Punk to Paige dating him in the story. I think she will be a better fit. Thank you to everyone who is following me including this story and reviewing this fan fic. You know I love you guys in a friendly way. Haha. :)

Please, everyone else in the WWE archive thingy review this story. And stay tuned. Things will get just a little bit crazier. ;)

I won't be able to write anything next Friday, because I'm going on vacation!

So this weekend and next Thursday I'll be able to update this story and my other stories as much as I can. Please check out my other fan fic stories like 'Connect' (which is under Victorious along with Fireworks), 'Emails, text messages, (which is under the big bang theory) and friendship', 'Fireworks', and 'Give us time (winds of change)' (which is under Gilmore Girls).

How is everyone liking 'I'll always be yours' right now? Let me know what you think.

x


	5. Chapter 5

Paige's p.o.v

"Oh, so now you need my help?!". Says an angered Paige.

"That's not the point!". Exclaims CM Punk.

"Listen, Phil...I threw myself at you months ago, and all I got was the cold shoulder. Thanks for that by the way. You were such a dick to me. So why should I even be talking to you right now?".

Phil huffs. "I want your help...Because, I want to hurt AJ and her stupid friends. Plus Dolph and Kaitlyn".

"What did you say?".

"You heard exactly what I said".

I bit my lip. I REALLY HATE AJ.

AJ used to date him and now I pretty much have him.

Any chance I could get in the ring with AJ, I would hurt her as much as I could.

"Are you in?". Asks CM Punk.

"I'm all for it".

"Let's make them all suffer little by little. And when the time is right...We'll make Kaitlyn watch as her best friend gets tortured. Then we cna take our time on Kaitlyn. No one will be around to save her then".

"I like the way you think".

Just walking past them, and hearing Paige talk to CM Punk about what they're going to do, Cody couldn't help but get suspicious and worried.

*The next morning*

AJ and Kaitlyn wake up around 11 am. They do there business in the bathroom separately and go to the gym to workout.

About an hour and a half later, AJ showers first. After Kaitlyn takes out clothes to change in, she gets a text from Cody.

From Codyy: I overheard Paige and Phil talking about some really weird and scary things they want to do to you, and AJ. Be careful okay? I'll be on the lookout for them with a couple of our friends, just in case.

From Codyy: Oh and have fun on ur date ;) Hehe.

From Katiey: Can you tell me what they said?.

From Codyy: If they get a hold of you and her, you two will be wishing for your parents and to see daylight. :(

From Kaitey: I am worried. :/

From Codyy: I know. :/ But everything is going to be fine.

With that, she grabs her clothes and a towel after AJ gets out of the shower with a robe. After Kaitlyn gets ready, she comes out of the bathroom.

"You ready?". Asks Kaitlyn, givng AJ a big smile.

"Yup!". Says AJ smiling.

They leave the room. "I researched a place where we can eat, last night when you were sleeping. I read the food is delicious, and don't worry I'm paying". Says Kaitlyn.

'She is so amazing'. AJ thinks to herself.

They leave the hotel room get in the car. Kaitlyn puts the windows down and they drive out to the restaurant. AJ scrolls through her songs on her Ipod. "What song should I play?'. Asks AJ.

"Any song you want".

She plays 'Scotty doesn't know' by Lustra.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!". Yells Kaitlyn.

"ME TOO". Says an excited AJ.

AJ starts singing.

"Scotty doesn't know, that Fionna and me do it in my van every Sunday! She said she's in church but she doesn't go, still she's on her knees and...SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW, SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW. SCOTY DOESN'T KNOW. SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY".

The next song AJ played was the rock version of 'Smooth Criminal' by Alien Ant farm.

"ANNIE ARE YOU OKAY? YOU OKAY, YOU OKAY ARE YOU OKAY ANNIE?". AJ and Kaitlyn sing in unison.

They get to the restaurant and order food. After they eat and chit chat about many things. AJ was enjoying the date as well as Kaitlyn.

"It's been so long since I had this much fun". Says AJ.

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetie". Says a smiling Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn breathed softly and went for the shot. She looks at AJ nervously. "Honestly, I'm not sure how to say this, but...I've had a huge crush on you for a long time and I just can't stop thinking about you. I hated seeing you get hurt and if you give me a chance I will treat you like a princess. I'm just, I'm in love with you. I'm in love with everything about you. AJ, will you buy my girlfriend?".

"Aw, of course!". Says AJ giving Kaitlyn a smile that can light up any skyline in any city even more.

And it went in for three points!.

They paid the check and Kaitlyn left a tip. They walked out holding hands. The restaurant was close to where her and AJ wanted to walk around.

They spent the day taking pictures and having a good time. They had there first kiss by the lake where the sun was shinning showing a reflection on the river.

They watched the view as people were on a ship or on there boats hanging out. Kaitlyn hugged AJ from behind and rested her chin gently on her shoulder. AJ put her hands on Kaitlyn's.

After the rest of the day went by, they changed into there PJ's and AJ gets a text from Phil.

From Pilly: Soon enough, you'll get what's coming to you.

She looked at it and deleted the message.

Her and Kaitlyn watched the scary movie channel til they fell asleep.

A/n: I hope this was okay. :D Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I saw Dolph Ziggy's rant on you tube when he that on the WWE app, if I ever get the chance to write a movie, I would choose him as the main actor role. I was seriously impressed, with his acting. I don't know...Just a thought. Check it out. :) Warning: Some violence and sex. Sorry. :p Rated R.

AJ goes on the bed and kisses Kaitlyn on the cheek repeatedly. She giggles and kisses her on the lips. She cuddles against her girlfriend, as she starts to wake up, smiling.

"Are you up now, cutie?". Asks AJ.

"Yeah. And it was perfect waking up to someone kissing me. Do you know who that is?".

AJ blushed. "I...Um...I don't know".

"I think that was you". Kaitlyn says smiling. Kaitlyn slowly walks to AJ. She starts to back up cautiously. "Kate...Babe, what are you doing?".

She runs after AJ and as soon as she gets on the bed, Kaitlyn starts to tickle her.

"NO-PLEASE-NO-STOP". AJ says in between laughs. She gives AJ a bunch of small kisses all over her cheeks, shoulders, and on the lips.

AJ giggles. "Stop! You know I don't like that!".

"You know you love it!".

Kaitlyn giggles. "Do you want to go to the beach today?". She asks.

AJ nods.

Kaitlyn does her regular routine in the bathroom and AJ changes into her gym clothes. They drive to the gym. They get out of the car as Kaitlyn gives AJ a piggy back ride. A lot superstars were there. They all glanced at each other, and looked at the couple.

They saw them laughing and giving each other kisses. They shrug it off, all except for one person-CM Punk.

After there workout, Kaitlyn decides to do some sit-ups and AJ goes in the locker room. Phil quietly follows her. Once she showers quickly in the gym and changes her clothes, he stands behind her. She turns around and screams. Kaitlyn gets up and goes to find AJ.

"It's just us now. And this...this is revenge, bitch". He spats.

He slaps her and tries to take off her pants. She tries to fight him but his strength is too much for the petite diva. She starts screaming. "NO! NO". Once he move his hips, and is inside her... kaitlyn kicks him as hard as she can in the head. She punches him and kicks him abundantly.

He gets up and runs away.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL-FRIEND. AND LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE". Screams Kaitlyn. The other WWE superstars stop there workout to see what's going on.

Cody goes to see where they are. "Watch after my girl for a bit". Kaitlyn says to him. He nods.

She walks to where Phil is standing. He tries to fight her, but luckily she kicks him in that special place of his. He groans out in pain., as he his grabbing his balls while lying on the floor. "If you have any problems with me dating AJ , speak now!". The superstars look at her with a scared look on there faces. "Nothing? Thank you!".

Kaitlyn walks back to the locker room. She sees Cody sitting next to AJ on the bench. "Hey, baby. It's okay. Everything will be fine". She says calmly. AJ squeezes her girl-friend. "You're my super hero. You're my wonder woman, you know that?". Says AJ.

Kaitlyn smiles. "And you're the love of my love. You're my girl".

Kaitlyn tells Cody to continue to watch after AJ, then she showers in the gym. She changes into her bikini, and some comfortable clothes, over her bikini.

"Thanks, Cody".

"Anytime".

She takes AJ by the hand, and they go in the car to go food shopping to have a small picnic at the beach. They prepare the sandwiches in the hotel room, and put in a small cooler with two bottles of water. Kaitlyn takes the cooler and they go back to the car, to put the small cooler in the trunk. She closes the trunk and they go to the beach. They get out the car, and Kaitlyn takes the cooler out of the trunk and closes it. They pick a spot and enjoy the small picnic and the nice water. While being in the water...AJ wraps her legs around Kaitlyn and her arms in the back of her neck. They flirt and make out for a little bit.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I love you so much".

"I love you too, boo! And don't worry, I'll always protect you". She kisses her girl-friend and someone whistles. Two couple just laughs.

After they leave the beach, they shower and cuddle.

*Next day, the day of RAW*

AJ gets a call from Vince.

AJ-Hello?

Vince-Hey, AJ!.

AJ-Hey, Vince! What's up?.

Vince-I have a story line for you, kaitlyn, and Dolph. Dolph will be going for the WWE championship, and you and kaitlyn will be going for the Diva tag titles. Kaitlyn will also be going for the Diva's championship. You three will have a 6- person tage match against...CM Punk, Paige, and Rosa Mendez for the second main event at this years Summer Slam. It also means, Rosa will beat Natalya for the Divas title tonight on raw. Sound good? Oh...You and Kaitlyn have the night off.

AJ-Sounds great! Thank you SO much!". She says excitedly.

"Sure thing. You three have been working hard, and deserve a huge push. Keep up the good work!". Says Vince.

"We will".

He hangs up, and she does the same. Kaitlyn, sees AJ at catering. She hugs her.

"Ahh! You scared the crap out of me!". Says AJ.

"I'm sorry".

"It's fine. Vince called me and said we're going for the tag titles, you are going for the Divas title, and Dolph will going for the WWE title".

"OH MY GOD, YAYY!". Yells Kaitlyn. AJ gets up and hugs her tightly. We should celebrate tonight. I'll wear something...revealing. Kaitlyn winks at her.

"You've earned that as well". AJ winks at her back.

Vince texts AJ.

From Vince: Tomorrow, we are having an end of the summer party at the arena at 7:00 pm. Wear something nice.

AJ read the text. "At 7:00 pm is a party for the end of the summer. Would you like to be my date?". Asks AJ.

"I'd be an honor to take the most beautiful girl in the world, and to show her off".

AJ blushes. AJ hugs Kaitlyn. "My god, you're incredible". Says AJ.

"Only the best for you, hottie". Says Kaitlyn.

*Tuesday, at the party*

The couple, hangout with there friends. They just talk and have some fun. "You want to get out of here?". Asks AJ.

"Yeah". Says kaitlyn.

They leave and go to there hotel room. AJ changes from a dress, to short shorts and a sweater and lays on the bed. Kaitlyn goes into the bathroom and changes from her dress as well, to something sexy for her girl.

She walks out of the bathroom. "Is this what you want?". Asks Kaitlyn, seductively.

AJ looks at her speechless. kaitlyn walks over to her, and kisses her.

"I...I...It's been a while, since...You know".

"It's okay. I'll be gentle. This is my first time".

"No need to be scared. I'm ready. I want to. But only if you're ready".

"I am".

Kaitlyn joins her on the bed and the rest was history. The gentle way they kissed and made love to each other, it felt like the most romantic thing for both girls. They both fell asleep with AJ's arm wrapped around Kaitlyn's stomach and her head on her shoulder, near her chest. kaitlyn's arms were around AJ's back.

A/n: Is this good? :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: This is the first part. After the first part of this story is done, I'm making a second part where Kaitlyn and AJ are going to adopt a teenager. The girl's name is going to be Scarlett Christine Cena. John Cena and Nikki Bella will give her up...having the couple adopt her as the daughter. That's all I got so far. lol. Warning: Adult sexual content. rated R.

AJ wakes up to the smell of cooking. She takes care of usual business in the bathroom and sees her girl-friend cooking. "Morning, sleep head!". Says Kaitlyn as she smiles.

AJ smirks. "Wow! Great love making and now a great breakfast? I must have did a nice job, last night!".

"You were great last night. I just hope everyone got to sleep".

AJ laughs. "Me too. Although, when you hear someone moaning loudly it might get frustrating. How does that go again?". AJ begins to try and mock her girl-friend of the way she has an orgasm.

Kaitlyn's grin turns into a proud smile. "You enjoyed it though. Admit it!".

"There's no lying, I did. And you flexible with your tongue". AJ counters.

"Any way I can get you satisfied, I will. And what about you? You were panting like a dog on heat". Kaitlyn counters AJ's comment about her orgasm. She mocks AJ.

AJ gasps. "I don't sound like that!".

"You know I got you good!".

AJ just smiles and sticks her tongue at Kaitlyn. "What's for breakfast?".

"Eggs, pancakes, and sausage links. There is also orange juice, chocolate milk, water, Capri sun, and ginger ale".

"You know me all too well".

"I do what I can".

They put the food on their plates and eat breakfast.

"I didn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable last night, did I?". Asks AJ.

"No! You were awesome last night. I wanted my first time to be with you and no one else". She gives AJ a reassuring smile.

They finish there food and AJ changes into her clothes. Kaitlyn puts the rest of the food away and washes the dishes. AJ walks into the kitchen, and hugs her from behind, putting her hands on her girl-friend's breasts.

"Hey, now...That's for later on".

"Finish the dishes later on. We need to talk".

"About what?".

"About how hot you look. Come to the bedroom with me. Actually don't do that".

Kaitlyn turns off the sink and turns around to face AJ. She wraps her legs around and kisses her passionately. A bit pf tongue action and Kaitlyn moans when AJ kisses her neck. They go into the room and close the door.

*A couple hours later*

Both girls smile.

AJ goes to lay on top of her.

"Do you really want to lay on top me, while I'm kind of sweaty?". Asks kaitlyn.

"I don't mind it. I think it's kind of hot".

AJ lays on her and begins to kiss her. "I'm so *kiss* happy *kiss* to have you *kiss* as mine. *kiss*.

"I'll always be yours. Round three?". Asks kaitlyn.

"Let's take a breather first".

Kaitlyn pouts. AJ straddles Kaitlyn. "Don't worry, you can be the one to dominate me". AJ says she winks at her.

"In that case..."

Kaitlyn flips her over and wastes no time, giving pleasure to AJ. She kisses her stomach. She then kisses her thighs and puts her finger inside AJ. Kaitlyn also puts her tongue inside her, as AJ grips the sheets and yells out "Oh, fuck!". Kaitlyn took over AJ's body aggressively and just as soon as AJ was close enough, her walls were getting tight and she let out a fierce moan when she reached her climax.

After doing what they normally do, they drove to the arena for a house show. AJ had a match against Eva Marie. Kaitlyn sat in a room and watched her girl-friend kick some ass. Eva deserved it, because she was spreading rumors that Kate was pregnant with Phil's kid. Everyone knew that wasn't true and applauded Kaitlyn for kicking Phil in the fucking balls. Everyone knows he is the biggest prick backstage along with Randy Orton at certain times.

But that's another story for another day.

Once AJ made Eva tap out she cheered for her. Just then, Paige came up and attacked kaitlyn from behind. They get into a fight, Natalya jumped in to help Kaitlyn and Rosa jumped in to help Paige. Once there was a solid amount of separation that a few WWE wrestlers had them under control, Tamina kicked Paige in the jaw.

She looked at Kaitlyn, signaling she has her back.

"You okay?". She asks.

Kaitlyn nods. Just as Paige runs after Kaitlyn, she punches her in the face and knees her in the stomach. she continues to slap Paige and tamina pushes Paige and yells "GET OUT OF HERE".

"It's not over, bitch!". Yells Paige.

"I'll see you in the ring! And be sure not to look like a fucking demon!". Yells Kaitlyn. She calms herself when she sees AJ. "Thanks for helping me". She says.

"Sure!". Says Tamina smiling.

"No problem. We think it's beautiful that you're with AJ and that you make her happy. We're happy for you both. We have your back, don't worry". Says Natalya.

kaitlyn nods.

"What happened?". Asks AJ.

"Paige tried to blind side me, along with Rosa Mendez but we got her. Oh and congratulations on the win!". Says kaitlyn.

"Thanks!".

*At Phil's hotel room*

"We need to come up with something". Says Phil.

"Like what?". Asks Paige.

"I have an idea". Says Rosa.

*At Kaitlyn's hotel room*

"Next Monday night, I'm cutting a promo with you and Dolph. We're having a non-title match against Rosa Mendez, CM Punk, and Paige in a 6 person elimination tag match". Says AJ.

"I can't wait to get my hands on either one of those sluts!".

"We will".

They hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!". Says kaitlyn.

Fandango opens the door and closes it. "Hey!". He says as he smiles.

"Hey, yourself!". Says AJ.

He laughs.

"I hear about the brawl backstage today. The word is going around you whoop some ass with Natalya and Tamina. Nice!".

He gives Kaitlyn a high five.

"I also heard about you both and Dolph are going to main event Summer slam as well...It's huge summer for the Divas division!".

"I know!". Kaitlyn beams. "AJ's crafty in ring style and flexibility, and my strength and speed...We're going to run the Divas division!". Says kaitlyn.

"I agree". Says Fandango.

"Ain't nobody going to stop team AJ & Kaitlyn. if we win, we need a name".

Fandango thinks for a couple minutes. "How about...Destructive Divas".

Kaitlyn looks at AJ. AJ bounces on the bed. "I love it!". She says happily.

"Well, I gotta going. I'm going to have to break with Summer Rae".

"Wait, why?". Asks Aj concerned.

"She's a ring rat. She's a whore. She doesn't love me like I thought she did when I caught her with Curtis Axel, so...I'm going to call it".

"I'm sorry". Says AJ.

"That sucks. You can find better. Who is Summer Rae anyway?". Says Kaitlyn.

"Yeah". He shruggs. "I'll see you guys later".

"See you".

He walks out the room.

Kaitlyn looks at AJ. "What would you like to do?". Asks Kaitlyn.

AJ sits on top of Kaitlyn and bits her lip. "I wanna feel you. I want to make you feel everything you've never felt with anyone before.". She says in a sexy voice which makes Kaitlyn get a little wet.

"Make me feel amazing". Whispers kaitlyn.

"Oh, I will, baby". Whispers AJ.

A/n: Good for kaitlyn standing tall with Natalya and Tamina. :) x


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Don't forget guys, to read and review!

This will be some drama, and CM Punk will get help from Rosa and Paige, to get extreme.

Stay tuned!

And to NerdGirl4Life who loves this story...Thank you SO much for loving this story! :D I mean it. :D x


	9. Chapter 9

*Summer slam, last match of the night*

Setting: Barkley's Center-Brooklyn, NY

The sexond main event was action packed. The crowd was into the no disqualification match for all the tag team and two other titles. Dolph and CM Punk were having a brawl outside the ring. AJ & Rosa were fighting outside the ring as well, into the crowd. Paige and Kaitlyn were battling inside The ring. The crowd chanted and sscreamed: "THIS IS AWESOME!". Everyone backstaged loved this match as wel as Sheamus Lesnar in that street fight match.

Kaitlyn clotheslined Paige outside the ring, fom inside the ropes. AJ brought Paige inside the ring as soon as Kaitlyn speared Rosa outside the ring. AJ put Paige in the black widow and Paige tapped out. The crowd cheered louder than ever. Dolph joined AJ and her girlfriend inside the ring. They held up there titles high and proud.

Kaitlyn and AJ went to the hotel to shower. While Kaitlyn showered after AJ, Kaitlyn gets a text message from Phi.

From phil: Hey, hot stuff! Thanks for last night. ;) xoxo

AJ stared it and cried.

Once Kaitlyn dried herself and changed she gets out and sees her crying. She jogs on over to her. AJ hugs her knees for comfort. "Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?". She asks.

"Don't touch me". AJ hisses.

"Honey..."

Kaitlyn tries to pleade but it was no use.

"Did you enjoy him?". AJ asks.

"What? What are you talking about?".

"Leave me alone. Go away. How could you?".

Kaitlyn looks at her phone. She reads the message and looks at AJ."I-i didnt..."

"I loved you, Kaitlyn. Please leave. I need to be alone".

"But-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT! GO!". SHOUTS AJ.

Kaitlyn teared up and left. As soon as she leaves the hotel, someone kidnaps her.

A/n: did Kaitlyn reallly do that? :( poor AJ. Can she fix it? And who kidnapped her?


	10. Chapter 10

Kaitlyn wakes up in a basement. Her hands are tied behind he rback in a chair. "Well, well, well. You're in my sight now". Says Phil. He grabs a belt from the table. He smirks at her and says"Do you think you can stand tall now? Do you can think you can talk crazy now?".

"Fuck you!". She yells. Kaitlyn spits at Phil. He laughs and says"For everything you did to me and Paige, is a scar I'll leave on your body".

"Let me go so we can fight! Let me go you asshole!".

"No one can hear you, princess. Just relax. It won't hurt you all that much. I promise".

Paige grabs the camera and records it. Rosa flashes the camera to take picture and improvise.

He starts to hit her with the belt on her thighs and on her shoulders. Each hit with the belt was harder than the last. She winced and squealed every time he hit her.

He put the belt down and grabbed a pipe. He hit in the same places and hit Kaitlyn in the stomach. She started to tear up.

"Why are you guys doing this?".

"Because I fucking hate your guts!". Says Paige.

"Where's your precious AJ? Oh that's right, she won't be able to save you in time". Rosa says as she taunts Kaitlyn.

Rosa and Paige slap Kaitlyn as hard as they can.

"I bet she believed it, didn't she? That text I sent you".

"Phil...Rosa...Paige...Please don't do this".

"We're only doing this to you because we love you, and since we can have AJ we will torture you. And once we have her, she won't have enough energy to live so she'll suffocate and disappear. We're doing this because...It's simple. We can"

*At the hotel*

AJ calls Kaitlyn at least 5 times. She texted her 3 times and still no response. She calls again and another voice mail. "Fuck!". She says frustrated.

She knocks on Dolph's door. "Have you seen Kaitlyn"?

"No, why? Is something wrong? AJ, what's going on?".

"I need you to get Cody, Daniel, Tyson, Natalya, and Randy immediately! Now!".

"I'm on it".

He calls them each.

AJ gets a call.

"Hello?".

"AJ...AJ, I have something you want". Says Phil.

"Phil...Don't hurt her". She says in a stern voice.

"It's a little too late for that, muffin".

"Where is she?!".

"In my basement. You have half an hour to find her and if you don't...She dies. And once I finds you...you die too". He hangs up.

She lets out a violent scream.

Dolph calls the cops.

"Yes, her name is Celeste Bonin. The man who has her, his name is Phillip Jack Brooks".

They trace the call.

"Great, thank you so much".

"What did they say?". Asks AJ.

"They traced the call and they're on the way. He's also wanted for the murder of of two former WWE superstars and Divas as well as Saraya and Rosa. they'll find her. I can guarantee you they will".

"and if they don't get in there in time, then what?! My last words to her would be that we had a fight and she cheated on me! I'm going to go to that basement and I will hurt them. One by one".

"AJ-"

"NO, DOLPH. I love kaitlyn. And I refuse to let them put her through hell. Either help me, or get lost".

"I'll rise shot gun".

Daniel Bryan, Tyson, Randy, and Cody all go in one car to follow AJ and Dolph.

*At the basement*

Phil kicks kaitlyn again in the stomach.

He looks at at the clock. "Ten more minutes. I hope you enjoyed your time in this planet".

All Kaitlyn could think about was AJ. She missed her touch. Her laugh. Her being a nerd. She missed it all. She wish they didn't fight. She loved being in the comforting arms of AJ. Even though she was little she's so full of life and love.

"I love you, AJ". kaitlyn whispers.

As Phil puts the gun to her head, the police arrive.

"FREEZE!".

AJ sneaks into the basement and sees Rosa looking for something. AJ hits Rosa with a chair and kicks her in the head. Rosa is groaning in pain. Paige goes down stairs to see what's the noise about. "You?!".

Paige runs after AJ, but she punches Paige in the stomach and hits her with a pipe a couple more times on her back.

"YOU WANT TO SHOOT ME? GO AHEAD! COME ON! COME ON!". Shouts Phil. AJ sees Phil. she slowly makes her way to see Kaitlyn in pain.

"Hey". AJ says as she smiles.

"Hey". Kaitlyn says as her voice cracks. She gives AJ a happy, yet weak smile. "I'm really sorry".

"It's not your fault, babe. let's get you out of here".

They walk away with Kaitlyn under her arm. Tyson and Natalya help AJ. They hear a gun shot. One of the officers shot Phil.

More cops and a couple of ambulance trucks show up. They keep kaitlyn in the hospital a few days. A couple of bruised ribs and a sore body.

Rosa and Paige was sent to a mental institution for an unknown period of time.

*1 year later*

After AJ beats Naomi for the Divas title, and she did her normal routine, she met kaitlyn for the end of the summer party.

"How are you feeling?". Asks aJ/

"I'm great". Says kaitlyn says with a smile.

"Wait here". She says.

Kaitlyn goes to the mic. She says" Guys, please listen up. There is something I need to say". everyone gives her there full undivided attention. "AJ...You're the only woman I see myself with. You're the only one who makes me feel complete and everyday that I see you, you get more beautiful. You've given me someone who loves me for me. You've given me so much more strength in my heart that I ever had. We do sometimes bicker and fight, but no matter what you're not only my best friend but you're also the only one who has my heart. And I'll always be yours. Even when we kick the bucket, I'll still love you. I want to wake up with you in every city we travel to. I want to cuddle you and keep you safe. I want to be the only one who has you. I love you with all my heart".

She gets away from the mic on the stage and walks over to AJ. She takes out a ring from her bra and bends down on one knee. AJ starts to cry. "AJ...Will you marry me?".

"YES! YES I WILL!". AJ says happily. Kaitlyn puts the ring on AJ's finger and AJ wraps her legs around her soon-to-be-wife. she gives her a tight hug.

Everyone claps and whistles for the soon-to-be married couple.

Part 1-fin.

A/n: I say this a lot but I do mean it. THANK YU FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS. xo :) Part two, will be updated tomorrow. When AJ and Kaitlyn adopt the teenager. Her name will be Skylar Augustine Cena. Until him and Nikki decide they no longer want her. I hope you've enjoyed part 1. And I hope you'll enjoy part 2. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: It was a beautiful day today to, ride my bike. :) Oh and the actress Caitlyn Gerard will play Dolph's daughter, Ashley.

Hi! I'm Skylar. I'm the daughter of John Cena and Nikki Cena and yes, he agreed to marry her, AND have a kid. He said he wouldn't give her that yet he did. They claim to be in love but have my theories about that.

I love to write stories. I love comic books, video games, and music. Pretty much everything minus country and jazz music. I'm a big wrestling fan although I would never be a WWE diva. I also like to act and I can admit that I sing horribly. Lol.

My only friends are the select few that I consider my brothers and sisters. I'm an introvert. I'm a nice girl. I'm a sensitive girl when it comes to my emotions. With my closest friends I'm a bit crazy and loud. With my parents and my family...I can't be who I want to be without being judged. My parents and my family want to plan out my whole future for me.

I get good grades in school and I want to attend college and be a screenwriter/actress when I get older.

Xxxxx

Skylar's p.o.v.

"Ow! Ow!".

My mom grabs my ear and yanks me by my ear all the way upstairs to my room. She let's go of me and pushes me. "What do you mean you like girls and guys?! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO LIKE BOTH GENDERS. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE STRAIGHT". She screams She knows I hate it when she does that.

When her or my dad screams at me it hurts my heart. And my feelings.

Trying to hold back tears I can't help but react. "I CAN LIKE WHATEVER GENDER I WANT. WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT ME? YOU'RE MY MOM. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME REGARDLESS OF MY SEXUAL ORIENTATION".

I felt a bad sting on my cheek. She slapped me. I started crying. "I DON'T LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU. I FUCKING WISH WE GAVE YOU UP FOR MY ADOPTION SIXTEEN YEARS AGO. I HATE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT".

She slams the door and walks away.

I lay on my bed and put my blanket over myself. I cuddle my pillow and cry myself to sleep.

Nikki's p.o.v.

"What's got you smiling?". She asks.

My husband smiles.

"I'm just happy that you said all of that. If she talked to me like that, I would have broken all the bones in her body".

I laugh.

I hug him and look up at him. "I can't take this anymore. I don't want to have any kids in our lives".

"What do you want to do?". Asks John.

"Let's give her away to somebody. We can do that, you know".

"If you want do that, then I'm all for it. Taking care of a snotty, bitchy teenager is too much work".

I nod. "And this is why you're incredible. Because we take turns disciplining Skylar until she bruises or bleeds and we understand each other fully. You know what? Let's get that stupid freak out of our lives. We don't need her. I just need you".

John kisses me softly. "I agree. I don't want a kid who is bisexual. Sixteen years of raising Skylar has wasted our lives. I'll call around for an adoption agency".

After talking to a couple agencies, we found one in Seattle. I tell Skylar to pack as many things as she can. Without a hug or a kiss from neither me or John, I bring her to the airport and a couple days later as soon as I paid for her ticket. Her friends came to say goodbye. She was crying like an emotional bitch but she'll get over it. Once she left I smiled at John.

Her friends gave us dirty looks but we didn't care. We're just glad that, that our biggest problem is now gone.

*Near 4 months later*

Skylar's p.o.v.

I can't believe I'm being adopted! Finally. These people are nice and are Ten times better than John and Nikki. I couldn't believe that they put me up for adoption. I guess I was right the day Nikki slapped me. They never wanted me. My family never wanted me around either. The day I left I felt like shit. I felt betrayed because parents are supposed to love you from the day you were born and so on. But I have to shake it off and try not to think about it.

My heart still aches though.

I been crying every night since the first night I slept in a room that I shared with three different girls. But now it will be different. I felt out of place. Like a complete stranger. I made no friends, but I put all my focus towards school and my hobbies. And getting healthy.

The counselor, Madeline walks in the room and smiles. "They're here. Congratulations and if anything you have my number. I'll miss you". she says. I grab my bags and walk up to her.

"I'll miss you too". I hug her and tear up a bit. She walks me out of the room and standing in front of is two WWE Divas who in my top 5 favorite Divas list.

AJ Bonin.

And Celeste Bonin.

They're holding hands smiling at me. My face lights up and I give them a wide smile.

When I stayed with them and went to hangout with them we clicked instantly. I got along great with a there closest friends. I really like Dolph's daughter, Ashley. Plus, I have a feeling that I'll be very happy as there daughter.

When they signed the papers we go to the car and I squeezed them each. I was SO happy to have parents who actually care about me and will support me. When I told them about my sexual orientation they told me they were happy for and hugged me.

Telling them about my future plans, WWE offered me a part time intern where I get paid to come up with new story line ideas and Vince and Hunter both like me. They told me they were going back to the roots of the ruthless aggression era so I told them that I can write for them and make interesting promos that aren't PG.

We drive to there house and it's so nice and pretty big. I put my bags in my room. Walking downstairs, I see AJ and Celeste smile at me. "We're going to your favorite place. Badolato's market for an early dinner. We're celebrating tonight!" Oh and Dolph is bringing his wife, Charlotte along with Ashley". . Says an excited AJ. I smile.

OOOooooh! You have a GINORMOUS crush on her!". They both say in unison.

I blush.

Damn them. But I'm excited to see them. I can't wait!.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I didn't get to go on vacation. Where I was going to go with my uncle, it was raining over there so it was more like a stay-cation. And it just...blah. Stupid damn rain. You know what to do...Read and review.

On the way to Badolato's market, I was thinking about Ashley.

It's been a while since we talked and I miss her so much. She's so perfect in every way. She's the only person I'm falling in love with and I've never been in a relationship. Maybe it's just puppy love or maybe it isn't. But either way, I hope she's in love with me too.

God...Why does she have to be so...so hot?

Things will be awkward now. After our kiss on New years, we haven't spoken since. Not that i didn't enjoy it. I caught myself by surprised because I leaned in first, but...I can't stop thinking about it.

The way she gently lifted my chin. That kiss was soft and full of passion. And after wards, she looked at me and smile. "Be mine?". She asked me. I stumbled on my words and ran away.

What the hell is the matter with you, Skylar?

I sigh and try to put on a smile. I close the door and walked with both my mom's. I open the door for them coming in last and see Dolph, Charlotte, and Ashley.

Everyone hugs each other and begins to talk. I hug both Dolph and charlotte. I smile at Ashley and wave. She smiles back. While we ordered our food everyone was having a conversation and was asking me questions. I was getting a bit annoyed but I didn't want to be mean so I answered them in any way I could.

I feel my phone vibrate.

From Ash: We really need to talk :p

From Skyy: I know. I just want to start out by saying, I'm sorry for what I did. :(

From Ash: Why did you run off like that? Did I scare you? :/

From Skyy: No. I just, I never had anyone who wanted me like you do-or did. That was my first kiss.

From Ash: Really? How come you thought I didn't want you?

From Skyy: Because no girl or guy, ever did. :( But you came along and...Changed that I guess. :)

You guess? Grow a pair, Skylar!

Ashley looked down and grinned.

From Skyy: I love you, Ash. Be mine?

From Ash: Yeah. xoxo :)

From Skyy: Do you want to sleep over, tonight?. So that way we can hangout in downtown Seattle.

From Ash: Yeah, I'd like that.

Ashley asks her parents and they said okay.

After they ate me and Ash were silent.

*later that night*

Ash came over around 8:30 pm. She knocks on the door.

"Hey, AJ! Is Skylar home?".

AJ smiles. "Yeah. She's in her room. Go on up".

Ashley walks upstairs and knocks on her door. "Come in!".

Hey, you". Ashley says smiling big.

"Hi!". I say cheerfully. "I'm going to change. I'll be back".

"Why? Just take off your robe and towel".

"You'd like for me to do that, wouldn't you?".

"Woo". My girl friend says trying to be sexy.

I roll my eyes playfully and change into something a bit...sexy for her. I come out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. Setting a pillow and a blanket on my next, she hugs me from behind.

"You smell good". she says.

I turn around and face her. I put my hands through her hair and whisper seductively. "I want you. You turn me on".

"Are you sure you want to do this?".

"I'm sure".

For the rest of the night we made love.

It was hot.

It was sexy.

I felt like screaming her name, but I had to hold it back, because both of my mom's were downstairs.

We scissored each other and she was on top.

Ashley knew how to move those hips and work my body.

After we both reach our climaxes, we went to sleep.

I'm going to need a nice shower in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley's p.o.v.

I woke up this morning in a happy mood. I see Skylar's arm around my waist and her head on my stomach. I smile at how cute she looks when she is sleeping.

Just as I stretch my arms a little bit, she starts to wake up. "Hey! Had a nice sleep?". I ask.

"Yeah". Skylar says as she smiles. "Last night was incredible".

I giggle.

"I'm glad you woke up. Now, I can do this". I kiss her and put my hands through her hair. I cup her face with my hands as I straddle her. "Do you want to continue this in the shower?".

"You don't have to tell me twice".

Nearly half an hour later we come out. We make out some more and change our clothes.

We hold hands and walk downstairs to see Skylar's first mom, Celeste cooking.

"Hey, mom!". Skylar says with a smile.

"Hey, Celeste".

"Hey girls. Are any of you hungry?".

I shake my head, sitting on Skylar's lap, wrapping my arms around her back.

"No at the moment".

"Mrs. Bonnin...Can I ask your daughter on a date?". I say in a British accent.

"You don't have to ask, huney". She says with a smile.

"Will you?". I ask.

"Yeah!". She says.

"Where do you want to go?".

"Applebees, and theater hopping". She says smiling.

"You got it. I'll drive".

"Mom, we're going out".

"Okay, have fun".

"And tell AJ I said I miss her".

"I will. If anything call me. Your other mom is in the gym, right now".

Skylar nods.

We leave the house to go eat.

We ordered an appetizer, two entrees and a drink each.

We eat and go to the movies.

I pay for the tickets and the first movie we see is 'Into the storm'.

I wasn't scared but my girl-friend was. I felt like shit, so every time she got scared she put her face on my shoulder. I held her and whispered "Are you okay? Do you want to go?".

"No. It's just scary that this could happen one day. But the special effects are kind of cool".

I nod. I kiss her forehead and hold her hand.

After the movie we saw 'Guardians of the galaxy'.

It was awesome and I could tell Skylar loved it.

We went to her house and before I got out of the car, walking arm in arm with her. "Thank you for today. I had fun on our first date". She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"No problem, boo. I had a great time". I wink at her and kiss her.

Skylar's p.o.v.

I unlock the door and let Ashley walk in first. "Why is it so dark in here?". She asks. "I don't know". I close it the door and turn on the lights.


	14. Chapter 14

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Everyone says in unison.

Holy shit.

Everyone is here.

A few friends, plus AJ's and Celeste's family.

I look at my girl-friend surprisingly.

"I love you". She says smiling.

I blush and kiss her in front of everyone.

Everyone came at me at once. They all gave me a hug.

Both of my mom's were standing behind the couch.

"Why are you standing there? Come here". I say.

They look at each other and motion for me to go to them.

With my hand intertwined with Ashley's I say "Come with me".

All three of them hugged me. "Happy birthday, sweety".

"Thank you!". I say smiling.

They move out of the way and I started to stare at all the presents.

Finally. A birthday where I feel special. A birthday where I don't cry myself to sleep from, embarrassment. I look at the table and see a box. I'm guessing it's cake.

"I'm going to the bathroom". Ashley says.

I nod and a couple minutes later, Randy walks up to me. "So that's your girl-friend huh?".

I smile. "Yeah. All mine".

"So that means I get no chance? Not even a no strings attached kind of thing?".

"You get none at all".

Yep...Randy Orton ladies and gentleman. THE biggest player and pervert in WWE.

He gives me an icy glare and grins at me. I kick him in the chin hard.

"Ow! Skylar, what the hell? I was kidding!".

I shrugged and giggled. I see my girl-friend walking towards me and hugging me from behind.

"Randy...Go away". Says Celeste. "Better yet, get out". Says aJ.

"Come on guys-"

"You're drunk! Go home". Says AJ sternly.

John Cena himself walks over to us. "Is he giving ya'll trouble?".

I nod.

"Let's go, Randy". he pats him on the back motioning him to wait by the door. "I'll drive him to the hotel. Happy birthday, Sky!". He says smiling.

"You too". I say laughing.

It was a great night. The cake was a chocolate cake. And I had so many presents, it was insane!

At the end of the night, I watched TV with AJ and Celeste and Ashley. It was so perfect.

Just my two mom's and the most incredible, beautiful girl-friend in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

John's p.o.v.

Wow. I cant believe how happy she looks. To see the daughter, me and my wife gave away and to see her now is pretty crazy.

But I wasn't there just to see her. I want to cause hell to that family. I now know she lives with AJ and Celeste.

I now know she has a girlfriend. Now I have all the ingredients to share with Nikki. Once I get to my room, I call Nikki.

"Hey, babe".

"Hey. So, I, uh...I went to see the girl who used to be our daughter, tonight".

"Oh yeah? How did she look? Still trashy?".

I smile. "Yeah. She has a girlfriend. She also lives with Celeste and AJ".

"Oh. Did you talk to her?".

"All I said was happy birthday".

There was a silence on the phone.

"Hey, do you remember how we used to scare her?".

Nikki smiles. "Yeah. Why?".

"Let's do what we used to do. Only this time...let's hurt her".

AJ's p.o.v.

I been trying to wrap around my mind why John was there and Nikki wasn't. I couldn't think of anything.

"Honey, why was John there last night? How does he know where we live?". I ask worriedly.

"I don't know. We have to ask her".

"Skylar! Skylar, can you come down here a minute?". Yelling by the stairs.

She walks out of her room and near to where me and Celeste are. "What?". She asks.

"I have to ask you a question. Did you call John last night and tell him to see you?".

She gives them an 'are you kidding me?' Look.

"We're not trying to interrogate you, baby. We just want to know". I say softly.

"No. I had no idea he would be in our house. I also found it weird that Nikki wasn't with him. Why do you ask?".

"We just want to keep you protected from them".

She nods and says "me and Ash are going to the gym'".

"Do you guys want to ride with us? We're going there too".

Yeah. I'll go get her".

Both girls come down stairs and we all go to workout. We enter the gym. Sky and Ashley go on the treadmill. Me and Celeste start with the weights.

After an hour, we go back to the house and do our usual buisness. "Celeste, I'm kind of scared. What if they come back and try to hurt our daughter? Or how about Ash?".

Celeste hugs AJ. "They won't. And if they try I'll kick her ass, and we have our guy friends that are like our brothers to kick his ass". She kisses her forehead.

*next day*

Skylar's p.o.v.

I have work today. Vince called me and I answer the phone. "Hey, Skylar! How are you?".

"Good! What can I do for you?".

"I'm putting Dolph in a story line with Randy Orton, for the WWE title, at Payback, Randy will defeat Dolph, and Cesaro will fued with Orton, for summer slam".

"Hmm, I don't know. I want Ziggler to keep the title. I think he should feud with the miz and go against Orton at summer slam. And then for the main event, Cesaro should go against Brock Lesnar. And that way Dolph can feud with whoever you want to pick".

"Why would you want that?". He asks.

"Because Ziggler is a crowd favorite. He's ridiculously over with the crowd. And there is no one at the moment who can toe to toe with Lesnar. Cesaro can do that. And why not add Roman Reigns. In a couple years he'll be one of the faces of WWE, along with Daniel Bryan, and Dolph. Just think about it. Please".

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. You know what to do...wrote a promo for Miz and Dolph".

"Okay, I'll get right on it".

This job will be so fucking awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: I really want pancakes. I want to learn how to make them. Or can someone make them for me? :)

AJ's p.o.v.

SKY, ARE YOU READY?". I yell from the stairs.

"YEAH".

We're going to meet Celeste for dinner. She is getting a small role on a TV show called 'The Big bang Theory". Skylar's girl-friend just left about twenty minutes ago.

Sky comes downstairs in jeans and a Grey sweater.

"You look so pretty!". I say smiling.

"Thanks! Let's head out".

We go to Olive Garden and as we wait in traffic, my daughter tells me something that catches me off guard .

"Mom..."

"Yeah?".

"I'm in love". She says blushing.

"You are?".

"Yeah. I hope Ashley is the one I want to marry one day. She's just, she's too good to me. I swear, I don't know what I did to have someone who loves me as much as she does. Ash is a terrific girl. She's amazing". She says smiling.

I smile. "AW, I THINK THAT'S REALLY SWEET!". I squealed. "And trust me when the time is right, you'll both know. She treats you right and I love that. As long as she doesn't hurt my daughter, I won't have to put her in a black widow".

We both laugh.

"I miss you, mom". She says.

"Aw, I miss you too, baby". I say happily.

"No-I really do miss you. I wish we could spend more time together, when I'm not with Ashley, or Celeste. It's not that I don't love them. I-I do. I just...I miss hanging out with you". She frowns.

I look at sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Sky. I know I been busy with WWE but I give you my word we'll spend more time together". Still waiting in traffic I wrap my one around her and kiss her on the side of her head. "How about tomorrow, we go out to for ice cream and hangout anywhere you like".

She smiles. "I'm down".

I love to see my daughter smile. Seeing her sad broke my heart.

"I love you". She says.

"I love you too". I say smiling.

We stop to get some gas and I take out $45 to fill the pump. After I pump the gas, I close the thing and turn on the car. Driving slowly, I look to make sure no traffic is coming.

*Skylar's p.o.v.

I stare out the window and see a car speeding. As the car drives faster, I see clearly who the people are. The people look like John and Nikki. "M-mom. I think that's..."

As AJ drives to the middle lane with no traffic I feel something crash into me, and everything turns to black.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: The reviews I gotten for this story so far are wonderful! :)

And I really want to see Into the storm. I admit though I am kind of scared. LOL.

Guardians of the galaxy and Lucy were AWESOME. The last line of Lucy was: Life was created millions of years ago. Now you know what to do with it.

I walked out of the movie stunned and amazed. :D By the way, this story is just getting started. NerdGurl4life: Your reviews is what keeps the story going. Thank you! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Celeste's p.o.v.

"Hey boo-"

"Celeste, come to the hospital quick!".

"Wh-what's wrong?".

"Skylar...She's been in a horrible car accident! The doctors...they had her on a stretcher. I'm in the waiting room, waitiong for the doctor to tell what kind of condition she's in. Baby, I'm scared. I'm at the hospital by our house. Please hurry!".

"On my way". I rush out the house and speed to the hospital.

Once I get out the car, I jog to the main floor and see a my wife sobbing while sitting on a chair.

"AJ". I say softly.

I stand in front of her. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She gets up quickly and I hold her tightly.

"What happened?". I whispered.

"J-ohn...a-and N-Nikki...Th-they-they...And Skylar".

"They did this?".

AJ continues to cry but even harder.

I didn't know what to do or say.

I thought they were out of her lives.

I wipe her tears and look at her. "This is all my fault. I should've been there".

"N-No. Don't...Don't say that".

"You almost got hurt badly, and our daughter is in that room fighting for her life, surely I could've had done something".

"Like what?!". she yells.

"I don't know, AJ! I. Don't. Know". I yell back.

I put my hands through my hair and breathe slowly.

I see John and Nikki walking where we are. "Hey, I heard about Skylar. I am so-"

"You did this!". I growl. "You put our daughter in this place!".

I walk towards Nikki as we stand face to face. "Get out". I grit through my teeth.

She scuffs and crosses her arms. John just looks on.

"And who are you tell me what to do?".

"I swear Nikki, if you don't leave you'll be breathing through a fucking tube. You two disgust me, hurting a defenseless girl. is that what ya'll used to do to her when she was younger?".

"Look, Celeste-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!". I felt someone shove me.

"Don't talk to my man like that". Says a furious Nikki.

I go to fight her and the security guard runs over to us.

"What's going on here?". He asks as he grins.

"Nothing". I say.

John and Nikki start to walk away. "Bye bitch". She hisses.

I smack her and AJ runs over to try and hold me back.

John carries Nikki outside the hospital.

"What's the matter with you?". AJ exclaims.

"Don't touch me". I take her arms away from my body.

"Fighting won't help anything, Celeste".

I just sit on the chair next to her as the doctor finally comes to see us. "Are you ladies the family of Skylar bonnin?".

"Yes". She says.

"That's us". Says AJ. "We're...we're here mom's". The doctor nods. "I don't know how to say this but your daughter..."

"I'M SO SORRY. I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I COULD". Ashley exclaims worriedly. "Is she going to be okay Dr. Martinez? Please, tell us she will be! Please! tell me, my girl-friend is going to be okay!". she starts to tear up and panic.

"Skylar, is in a coma. And...We don't know how long she will be in a coma for. We will be keeping an eye on her as best as we can. I am truly sorry".

"Can we see her?".

"Yes. She's in room 8".

When we all went to see her, I broke down crying hysterically as did Ashley. AJ sat in between us and put an arm around both of us.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: reviews would be great. :) Going to see into the storm tomorrow, instead. Sorry this is short.

AJ's p.o.v.

Me, Celeste, our closest friends on the roster, and Ashley have been visiting Skylar everyday for the past week.

Seeing her lie still in that bed gives me the chills.

I haven't slept in a couple days. I hate the fact that none of us can do anything, BUT visit.

Sitting in this chair next to her, I can't stop crying.

Finally, I come up with some words to say to her.

"Sky, baby, if you can hear me...Please wake up. I miss having you around and I love you so much. Please baby, Pl-ease just keep fighting this. You're a strong girl. I know you can pull through. Your friends, Celeste, and Ashley...they miss you terribly. Skylar..."

More tears fall down my cheeks.

I lay my head on the side of the bed and gently touch her hand.

I feel something moving. I look at her. She slowly opens her eyes. I smile sadly. "Hi, baby".

She turns her head slowly and looks at me.

I get up and call for the doctor, plus everyone else.

Dr. Martinez walks in. "She's starting to wake up. That's a small positive sign". He looks away from me and looks at my daughter. "Hi, Skylar. I'm . Me, including a couple of other nurses have been looking after you. Everyone else you know has been coming to see you".

I softly kiss her hand. "Hi". I say weakly. "H-how are you feeling, honey?". I ask nervously.

She looks at then she stares at me.

"Who are you?". She asks.


	20. Chapter 20

AJ's p.o.v.

"My daughter doesn't even know who I am! Do you know who much that hurts? Why can't you fire them, Vince?". I yell.

"Nikki and John are my top two stars right now, I can't just fire them! Who will be the face of the WWE? Who will be the face of the divas division?".

"I don't give a fuck! I want them fired, and you will do it because I SAID SO".

"Oh, so now you think you're running the show?".

I roll my eyes.

"Listen little lady...Whatever happens outside the ring is your problem. Not mine".

I cross my arms over my chest.

"Listen here, old man! They're responsible for what they've done to our daughter, therefore you should get off your old ass and do something about it!". I continue to yell.

He sighs heavily. "Don't...Don't piss me off okay? What do you suggest I do about it? If they deny it and if I believe them then there is nothing I can do".

"I can't believe you!".

Celeste interferes. "Babe, I think we should-"

"Why aren't you taking any action? Because Cena is your golden boy and Nikki is your sex toy?".

"That's enough out of you!". He yells.

"FUCK IT. WE'RE LEAVING". I shout.

Me and Celeste walk out the office and I slam the door.

"That fucking jerk". I say furiously.

"It's going to be okay".

We drive to the hospital to see our daughter. Every time we go here, it breaks my heart into a million pieces. I don't know if I'm strong enough. I know I have everyone else, but what can I do?.

I open the door to see her still in bed. "Hey, Sky. I'm AJ, your first mom. And this is Celeste...Your second mom". She doesn't say anything. She just looks at us confused. "You-you were adopted about a few months ago. We took you in our home and we're raising you as our own daughter". Says Celeste.

Still no sign of hope. Fuck.

Trying to hold it together ,I bite my tongue.

"You're bisexual. It means to be attracted to both men, and woman". I say. "You also have a girl-friend named Ashley. She is very pretty". Says Celeste.

She looks at us suspiciously and even more confused.

I don't think we should have gave her too much information at once.

"Mom". She says softly.

I give her a small smile.

"Yes, sweetie". I say.

"I'm your mom too".

She gives Celeste a blank look.

"Are...you...my mom, too?". Skylar asks.

My wife nods.

"I don't...How?".

I look at her shocked.

I sigh and sit on the bed, sitting next to her.

"Who...is Ashley? Is she nice?".

"We'd like to think so. Maybe, some other time you'll meet her".

"How can I have two moms? I...I don't understand". Skylar says sadly.

"It's...Well...We'll explain it another time". Says my wife.

Our daughter nods slowly.

Everything was perfect the next minute, then horrible the next second. Me and Celeste need to think of something. Surely, we might have something our house that can maybe help Sky remember who we are. Or at least a small piece. I feel so helpless and useless.


	21. Chapter 21

Ashley's p.o.v.

I feel...I feel so weak. It's so hard.

Lord knows, I 'd do anything to see Skylar's pretty smile again.

Seeing her in the hospital, in the condition she's in scares me. It makes me cry.

But I have to be strong for her. For myself. And for AJ and Celeste. My dad told me she'll be out in a few weeks. And it's already been a week since I seen her. Before the accident I was in love with her. And I still am.

I know she doesn't know me from a mile. And even if it takes the rest of our lives...I'll win her over all over again. Step by step I'll show her what love is really like.

I'll show her that she can trust me with all her fears and all her heart.

With every hug I can show her that I'll be one of the people in her life who will protect her. I'll show her that I won't give up on her. And I will fight for us.

My dad knocks on my door. "Hey, Ash. How are you feeling?".

"Like shit. Sorry for the bad language".

He walks from the outside in the hall way to next to me on my bed. he puts and arm around me. "She wouldn't want you dwelling".

I look at the ground. "I know". I rub my eyes. "I miss her so bad. It hurts more and more everyday".

"I won't say to pick up where you and her left off. But what I will say is...Give it time. And most importantly give Skylar time. This is something none of us can do about it, but we will all do what's best for her. And I'm sure you will too". He says calmly.

I nod.

"If you need me or your mother we'll be upstairs. I love you".

"I love you too".

My dad leaves and closes my door. I look through my phone. I see the pictures of us. I start to look at our text messages. All the memories come rushing to me.

I want to see her.

I grab my purse and my keys from my night stand. Before I leave the house, I text my dad.

To daddy: Going to visit Sky for a bit.

From Daddy: KK, be careful.

I leave the house and lock the door.

*At the hospital-In Skylar's room*

Laying on the bed I gently cuddle her.

"Sky...I'm Ashley. You can call me Ash, for short. And I'm your friend". I say softly.

She turns her head to look at me. "Ash". "Hi, Ash".

We just lay there in silence. It feels like it's been hours since I've been laying next to her.

I play with her hair. "Sky...Me, and a lot of people are going to take good care of you, day by day".

"You...Will?".

"Yes". I give her a small smile.

She gives me a tiny smile.

"Thank you".

I get up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go".

I see a tiny frown on her face.

"Please...S-stay".

I sat on the bed and put myself back in the position that I was in.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: I saw into the storm, earlier today. :)

IT. WAS. AWESOME. I have yet to see Teenage Mutant Turtles. (Probably, next weekend).

Keep the reviews coming! x


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Before I forget...The reviews of this story so far has been so jdjdjfhfkjfkmmcnkdj awesome! :)

That is all. x


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks and three days later...

AJ's p.o.v.

Skylar is finally out of the hospital. Before we left, Celeste waited with Skylar in the main lobby. told me she does remember some things before the accident. He did a memory test. She remembers us an having a house. Everything and everyone else is irrelevant. Me and Celeste have signed off that she is good enough to go home. On the way to the house the car was silent.

I've been told solitude can be a person's best friend but not in this moment.

I just want her to say something. The look on my wife's face shows that she's worried.

We're going to have to face this challenge together, but thankfully we have help.

I felt a little relieved when Sky, said something.

"Do you both love me?". She asks.

"Yeah! We love you a lot. Why do you ask?".

"Nothing. No reason".

That's strange.

"Are you guys mad at me?".

"No. Why would we be? Sky, you're the best thing in our world".

She's really starting to worry me.

"Is it safe in that house?".

"Of course!".

That question: 'Is it safe'?

Does she remember a little something about her previous parents?

"Sky, if you can, do you remember anything about your previous parents?". Asks Celeste.

Sky's face showed a bit of sadness.

"Yeah. They were terrible people. They did horrible things to me. Can we, um, not talk about it anymore?".

After that the small talk was gone.

Once we all got out of the car she was the first person to walk in the house. Hey eyes lid up.

"I missed this house!". Skylar cooed.

She hugged us both.

"Thank you for bringing me home". She said.

We rubbed her back in smooth circles.

It felt good to have her in mine and Celeste's arms. We just need to take everyday slowly for her.

"Can I sleep in the same room as both you. I don't want to be alone".

"Yeah". Celeste says softly.

"I'll get the air mattress set up later". I say.

"We're SO glad you're home, Sky". I say.

*Later on that day*

Skylar's p.o.v.

I love this.

I love being here with...With AJ and Celeste.

I feel comfortable around them.

Me and Celeste are watching some movie called 'Revolutionary Road'. I don't want to move. I like being cuddled up against her.

AJ is making Salad with Grilled chicken and string beans.

Trying to concentrate on the movie, I feel warm. Protected.

But there is one thing I', having a hard time wrapping around my own thoughts...

I want to find love. Could, maybe Celeste be my love? Hmm.


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: over 20 reviews, thanks guys! :) x. R&R.

AJ's p.o.v.

Walking upstairs, ans coming back from the gym I couldn't wait to shower. I walk in mine and my wife's room to see Skylar, cuddling Celeste.

I smile at them and I start with Celeste. I kiss her cheek. "Wake up, babe". I say lovingly.

I stroke the hair near Skylar's eye, putting her hair behind her ear. "Wake up, Sky. We're going to a picnic wth Dolph, his wife, and Ashley". I grab some clothes and my towel to change and shower.

15 minutes later I get out the bathroom and go to grab my converse.

*Near 35 minutes later*

I wait downstairs with Celeste. Wrapping my arms around her, we see Skylar walking downstairs. She stares at us.

"Hi, I'm Skylar!". She smiles and waves.

"I'm AJ". I smile back and say politely.

"I'm Celeste. AJ's wife". I return the smile.

"We're we going?". She asks.

"Picnic". AJ says. "I want you to meet a close friend of ours".

"Oh yeah?".

"Mhm". Says Celeste.

"Cool. Well...I'm ready".

*At the picnic*

We say our hellos and sat under a tree, in the shade. Dolph takes out some sandwhiches and bags of chips.

"Ash, this is Skylar. There daughter. Skykar, this is Ash". Says Dolph.

"Hey!".

"Hi, there!".

"You look really cute!". Ashley beams.

"Aw, thanks!". Slylar cooed. "You too!".

No one's p.o.v.

Ashley smiles.

Skykar blushes and smirks at her. Skylar winks at Ashley playfully.

After they hangout and throw the frizzy around for a bit, Ashley and Skylar sit on the blanket. They talk more and Ashley goes for the layup.

"Can I text you sometime? I'd like to hangout with you".

"S-sure! You seem really sweet!".


	26. Chapter 26

Celeste's p.o.v.

"Babe, why can't you just drop it?". I say flustered.

AJ glares at me. "You know this is something I won't drop easily!".

"I don't get it. What's with you?".

"What do you mean?".

"You've been acting cold towards me since I had one tag match with Eva Marie".

"And? Your point is?".

"Are you jealous?".

She rolls her eyes.

Some counter for my comment, huh?.

"And eye roll? That's original!".

"You're such a bitch!". She yells.

"Well, you're making me be one! All she did was grin at me and give me a small tap on my ass after I won our match. That's considered sportsmanship where I'm from".

"So, it's okay for another girl to stare at my wife's ass once she leaves?".

She got me there. I had no idea she did that. Honestly I didn't. But I won't back down.

"Calm down will you?".

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN". AJ exclaims.

"I don't see what I did wrong, dammit AJ!". I yell.

We hear a knock on the door.

"Come in". I say.

Sky walks into our room.

She looks like she just woke up.

"Hey. I don't know if I introduced myself. I'm Skylar".

"I'm Celeste. This is AJ. Sorry about the mess in our room". It was messy. She was throwing clothes at me. I'm surprised she didn't use my head as a target if she was going to throw her hair brush at me.

"Nice to meet you. I hear some yelling. Is everything okay?".

"Yeah. We were just...You know, arguing".

"Oh".

"Did we wake you?". Asks AJ.

"I was bound to wake up soon anyway. It's fine. If I can just ask...What are you girls arguing about?".

I told Sky the situation. AJ looked at me with anger and her arms crossed.

"Well, If I can say something...Celeste didn't do anything wrong. AJ, I think you took this further what it shouldn't of been. Sure, Eva stared at her butt, but don't other people who are with someone do the exact same thing? Well not all but some. I don't know". She shrugs and walks away.

AJ sighed. On the inside I smiled. I won against AJ in an argument. And our daughter gave me the assist! Yay! Me-1 AJ-0.

AJ hugs me behind my waist. "I'm sorry I acted like that, boo. I let my emotions get to me and I freaked out. I'm sorry I called you a bitch. You're just too good to me".

I smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry about it. I love you".

"I love you too".

"Make up sex?". She asks.

"Definitely". I wink at her and close the door.

*An hour and 15 minutes later*

Skylar's p.o.v.

Man, I cannot wait til I eat this Mac&cheese! Ashley came over so we're gong to eat dinner and watch a movie. Kind of romantic. I'd like to think so.

I put the food in a small bowl and pour myself a glass of lipton green tea. I do the same for Ashley.

"It's ready!".

I put my food and drink on the coffee table in front of the TV. She does the same and smiles at me. "Thanks for cooking for me. I would've done it though".

I smile back. "No problem".

I look to make sure no one is coming downstairs. I smile and turn on the movie.

'The Amittyville Haunting'.

We finish our food and I sot on her lap, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Oh god". I say.

A scary part comes up and I close my eyes for a second. She squeezes me gently. "It's okay. the part is over". She whispers. My lips get close to hers, but...

We heard something that sounded like someone was talking and yelling.

"I'M GETTING CLOSE. I'M GOING EVERYWHERE. MMMMM".

We gave each other a look and we started laughing.

"OH SHIT". I heard another person yell.

We continued laughing.

We've been hanging out everyday for the past couple of days. I like Ashley.

We continued watching the movie and she lightly puts her hand on my cheek. She turns me to face her and she asks me something. Something that I never thought would happen.

"Can I kiss you?".

I look at her. "Go right ahead".

She kisses me, but something snaps in my mind. "Wait...Wait, never mind. Let's just stop here".

She nods.

If Celeste knew what she's done to me. But why would I want Celeste like that? Screw it. She doesn't want me like that.

I kiss Ashley. And I kiss her hard.

I can hear the rain hitting the house.

"I'm sleeping over tonight". Says Ashley.

"Now, I have someone to hold me at night".

"I'll hold you anytime".

Celeste who?.


	27. Chapter 27

AJ's p.o.v.

Holy crap, I can't believe it.

I didn't spend all this money, on clothes.

Or on rings from that Pandora place.

What the hell?

$2,000 on clothes!

She's going to get it!

"Celeste!".

"What? ".

"Don't "what me!".

I give her the paper with our credit card bill. I see her looking at it.

"Mhm. And?".

"Why are you spending so much, money? Did you realize we overdrafted and now we have to pay the fee AND the other credit card off? You overdrafted. A lot!".

"Woah, woah, woah!". She yells. "I don't need a lecture from you, MOM".

I rub my temples. This fucking girl is starting to give me a headache.

"And there is another bone I want to pick with you". I say frustrated.

"Okay, well, spit it out then".

"Last night...I read Sky's diary".

"AJ! That's an invasion of privacy! Are you crazy?".

I scuff and roll my eyes.

"So, what?". I said.

"That's personal buisness!".

"I just want to know if she's fine". I put my hands defensively.

"Then you should ask her, like I do".

I grin at her.

"What would be the point in that? She talks to you more than she talks to me. She talks to Ashley more than she talks to me and II'm her second mom! I mean what the helll, Celeste?".

"Just relax, okay? What did you read? And how many pages did you read?".

"I only read two pages. I swear on my next title shot I get. Honest".

"And what did she write?".

"She wrote an entry on how happy she is but she feels lost at the same time. She is just looking to have a bit of space. And that she really does love me. And the second entry she wrote was...about you".

"Was it good or bad?".

"She said she loves you. But she also loves Ashley. She started to fall for you, but something in her gut told her, Ashley could be the one. But at the dame time...she's still kind of in love with you".

Celeste's eyes were in shock. And when I read that so was I.

"I'll talk to her, now".

I nod and start to cook dinner.

Celeste's p.o.v.

I knock on the door.

"Who is it?".

"Hi, I'm Celeste. Can I come in?".

"It's open!".

"Hey!". I smile.

"What's up?". Asks Sky.

"Can I sit next to you?". I ask.

"Sure!". She smiles.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but...you write in a diary. And AJ, your second mom..."

"I have two moms?". She asks.

"Yeah! Baby, I really need your full attention, okay?".

She nods.

"You wrote that you're in love with me. And...I, uh, I don't see you like that. It's not...it's not okay to fall in love with your own mom. It's wonderful that you love me, but these feelings...they're just...I think you're a bit confused. Not that I don't love you. I love you a lot, Sky, but I'm in love with your mom. That girl I married. I'm really sorry, baby. If I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry". I gave her a sympathetic look.

She looked at the ground with tears in her eyes. "Can you leave? Please? Right now, I want to be alone".

"Okay". I whisper. I kiss her forehead and close her door.


	28. Chapter 28

Skylar's p.o.v.

I can't believe what Celeste just told me.

Why can't I fall in love with her?

She has to understand something.

I love her.

I love her more than AJ.

I feel so many different romantic feelings with Celeste than I do with Ashley.

I couldn't feel any spark with Ash.

With Celeste, it's just different.

AJ, has her and that's bullshit.

Celeste should be mine!

She broke my heart.

She rejected me.

She took my heart out of my chest and stomped on it.

She stomped on it over an over.

And with every time her boot hit my heart, a part of me collapsed on the inside.

Apologies don't do anything. They don't fix anything.

I fell so deeply in love with Celeste.

I thought she loved me.

But I'm wrong. I sigh and wipe the tears from my eyes.

I open up my window to feel the nice breeze.

*The next morning*

AJ'S p.o.v.

I scream in terror.

Celeste just held me as she was unsure of what to say.

I couldn't help but cry harder when I thought about what Celeste had told Skylar. The cops came. Seeing Skylar on the ground, flat just made my stomach turn in knots.

The whole day was just horrible.

Ashley was a mess.

I can't describe what it's like to not have Skylar in our lives anymore.

Skylar's p.o.v.

I open my eyes quicklyand sat up.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I was happy to see everyone. Including, my girlfriend. Ashley.

Everyone looked at me with, sadness. And confusion.

I was crying over...a dream.

"How long was I in a coma for?".

"A little over a month". Says AJ.

"But we're happy you're awake". Says Celeste smiling.

I start to think of my dream.

Losing my memory.

Falling in love with Celeste.

Letting go of Ashley.

Wanting to beat up AJ.

Hiding my feelings.

Being kind of distant with my first mom, AJ.

It was really scary.

"i had a weird dream".

"What do you mean?". Asks AJ.

I told them all about it.

They told me not to worry and they squeezed my hand, and gave me a small side hug.

But I got to thinking heavily about it.

"Sky, you there? You spaced out!".

I smiled at Ashley. "Yeah. It's just...it was insane you know? Loosing you and all".

Ashley holds my hand. She kisses it and smiles. "Trust me, babe. You won't. Because no matter what...I'll always be yours".

A/n: well, that's the end of this story. Thank you for all the reads and awesme feedback, that kept me smiling! :) I'm doing another AJ/Kaitlyn story. Updating it, tomorrow. Stay tuned! Xxxxx. Oh and it wwas going to be 30 chapters, but I decided to do 28. Hehe. Sorry, if I mispelled words.


	29. Chapter 29

Skylar and Ashley, both graduated high school. They got engaged afterwards.

AJ and Celeste went with Sky, to show Vince her file. He immediately fired Cena and Nikki. They aren't allowed to wrestle for any wrestling company. They went broke after five and a half months.

Sky is attending full sail university and majoring in film. Also a minor in screenwriting. Vince promised once she graduates, she will work for WWE movie studios with a good starting salary, plus ccommission for a script.

Dolph Ziggler is the face of the WWE in the men's division. AJ Lee is the face ofnthe Divas division.


End file.
